Prosperously Loaded
by Wicked R
Summary: Buffy is struggling with finances and falls for someone with a few bob. Have a guess.


Title: Prosperously Loaded

Author: Wicked R

Disclaimers: Whedonverse.

Please email for comments and criticism. Cynicism is allowed too.

Genre: G, futurefic.

Rating: G.

Summary/Pairing: Buffy is struggling with finances and falls for someone with a few bobs. Have a guess.

Note: English is still not my first language, but I'm getting there…

Buffy didn't know what to think when she noticed the giant bunch of flowers in front of her door of her small London apartment. Firstly, because it wasn't her birthday or anything she would've liked to celebrate and more so, because she still didn't know many people in the capital of England. Except for Giles and some others associated with the Council as she finally got a paid job from them. Despite her despise of the Council, she accepted it because she had enough of being a waitress for pennies. On the other hand, she did get unexpected presents of unknown origin on her birthdays for the last ten years when she lived in Rome, not to mention the mysterious help she got on occasions when she needed information on some vampire group or some strange demon. They investigated the alleged help as a threat as they always did. It was suspicious for someone to lend a hand and never show face. But they never succeeded in following it up. The person or persons accountable made sure of that. Her friends would have eventually admitted to it, and the only other person she could think of was Angel. But he died along with his crew in an infamous showdown against the Circle of the Black Thorn fifteen years ago in LA. The flowers took her attention away from her long-winded contemplation. She resisted the urge to bury her nose amongst the petals or even touch them. You never knew if you were a slayer. You had to expect Sleeping Beauty type surprises. She opened her door, then studied the flowers from a distance for a while. It was at that moment she noticed the blank envelope under the flowers on her doormat. She observed it minutely as well before opening it. There was a card inside with some printed words on it, "welcome to Britain. If you are curious about me, we can finally meet. There will be a chauffeur coming for you today at 22.00. Come alone." She was quite sure it was pointless examining the letter, they won't find as much as a fingerprint, similarly to any of her previous presents. She looked at the clock as she picked up the flowers and stepped inside. She had just enough time to have a shower and get ready. She can let Giles know texting him from her mobile that she was going.

--------------------------

Buffy took a moment to peer around from the window of the large limo when they left familiar territory before addressing her chauffeur. It was easy to make her feel lost, she didn't know London at all, "all right, navigator," she said, "where we goin?"

She expected the chauffeur to ignore her or fib, but she got a straight answer, "the O'Connor Estate, near Silverstone."

It could've been at the moon with the same effort. Geography wasn't her strong point, "uh, where?"

"The Formula 1 racing track Silverstone? Mr. O'Connor holds quite a lot of the shares along with rights to advertising and the Chariot facilities. He likes to stay close to the headquarters of the consortium."

"Chariot? What's Chariot?"

Now the Arabic chauffeur really looked at her, taking his eyes off the road for a long second, "multinational hotel and apartment house conglomerate all over Europe and Austalasia?"

Oh, that. A chain. Mr. Ritchie Rich sounded more and more like a certain Immortal she went out years ago. It was good to enjoy the privileges for a while and God was her witness she would need a bit of financial spoiling, but these people always assumed they knew everything and they had the right for everything just because they had money. She contemplated what she should do while the chauffeur continued his tour guide, "the Victorian manor was built by John Walter II as a family home and is at the south western part of the more than 500 acre estate grounds, a picturesque wooded region with a lake, woods and a water garden. The grounds also include a chapel, a terrific theatre and games fields. In the mansion you will find a fine example of a Victorian picture gallery," he continued as he opened the door for her at the three level porch entrance of the mansion.

It seemed to her that the mansion had two faces. A sturdy, majestic facade at one side and the more placid, domestic side. Two towers dominated the two facades, a huge entrance hall tower, unyielding and rigid; and a softer water tower to the right of the 100m long balcony. All still in the original grandeur of the house, she noted as she's been led through the entrance hall with its leather pressed and golden wallpaper and the remarkable wooden main stairway of the main tower. A picture gallery followed that linked together the rooms, preserving the gracious atmosphere of life here in the past, ways she'd never seen before, but imagined some of her vampire victims would have known and experienced. Suddenly, the chauffeur stopped and pointed her towards a door, then retreated. She entered the room that looked like a home office about twenty by twenty feet. It had cedar covered walls with black marble bookcases along the walls. The high ceiling showed its timber and had a fan hanging from it that was rotating at the least possible speed. Clad in a robe, Angel was sitting behind a big cedar bureau placed in the front of a pergola that overlooked the now dark estate grounds, looking at some documents that were piled on the bureau, "why is it you never told me your surname before? Ever?" Buffy started, in the spirit of the arguments they had on the occasion of their last meetings now almost two decades ago.

"Buffy…" Angel looked up and his face lightened up for a second, but he immediately looked back away, embarrassed, his face showing the exact same expression it would've have back in the late Sunnydale. And it wasn't just the expression. It was as if not a day would've have passed since their last encounter.

A couple of decades would've not meant much for a vampire, Buffy knew that too. All the more reason just to attack him for his behaviour of not letting her know he was still undead for such a long while. Well, long for her.

"Neither did the watcher files or any Wolfram and Hart document for that matter. That is why I could use everything that Angelus had gathered under that name," Angel explained finally semi answering her question, "you have to understand. Nobody was allowed to know I was here, because the new Circle of the Black Thorn would've caught me or worse, everybody else once close to me would've have suffered. Buffy, please sit," he led her to a large silk and golden sofa, "would you like anything to drink?" He stepped to one of the bookcases and turned it to reveal an extensive bar area.

"Why now?" Buffy ignored the dozens of coloured bottles behind the counter.

"They found some missing bits of the shanshu prophecies. According to them, I no longer play any part in anything to do with their circle. They feel safe. I'm still intending to keep a low profile nevertheless…"

"Low profile?" Buffy laughed ironically, "how can you keep a low profile possessing what? A billion dollars? Two? Three?"

"Hard to say exactly," Angel took the question seriously. He had planned not to hide any secrets from Buffy anymore to see if she was baked yet and who was going to enjoy her at last. He was well aware of all of Buffy's boyfriends, but they never lasted long, "but probably about nine. Look, I'm going to be honest with you…"

"Huh? Well, could you please? Maybe? Finally?" Buffy flared up angrily, "well, want it or not I'm gonna let Giles know I'm here in case he worries too much," she picked up her mobile. She though of the pre pay card she used on her phone and how she bought it with credit. She didn't get her first salary from the Council yet. How many times was she criticizing the rich, conceited, ignorant sons of bitches who were making millions of dollars without giving a damn about the rest of the world. Her fist love, the love of her life in fact, could he be like that? Is it not enough having to see Angelus in him? On the other hand, being as close to him like that had evoked memories. Wonderful memories. Memories of them being able to cuddle one another, being in close proximity to each other, kissing each other...

Angel could hear a definite shakiness in her voice. She was angry with him. Angel could understand that. She was either going to jump at him with happiness when she saw him, or she was going to be upset. Angel hoped it was only confusion and refusal to be hurt again. The best thing he could do now was to stand aside while she made the call, "just please tell him you'll stay to talk."

Buffy nodded and decided to text Giles instead. She didn't want to answer too many questions she didn't know the answer to herself. Then she followed Angel to the bar.

"I took the freedom to make you a coffee," he poured himself a whiskey.

Buffy sat down opposite him and they were taking sips of their drinks in silence.

Angel got himself together to restart their conversation, but he didn't have the courage to look into her eyes, "Buffy, I'm very sorry about not telling you I was alive. I know I don't have the right to…"

"No. I mean I could be apologising too. I was the one who couldn't decide about us, or for us right away. I wasn't ready or something…" she trailed off, glancing at him. It wasn't what she was really angry about. She was more angry about the unfairness of the world, for her having to endure everything, and that not only in the financial sense. The tension between them was there, again, as if no time at all would've passed between them seeing each other. The enigmatic infatuation the two of them had for each other.

Angel smiled a bit, looking back at her and bowed his head to reach her lips. Buffy didn't pull away. She stayed motionless and closed her eyes. She felt Angel's lips trace hers softly in a velvety kiss. A million sparks went off in her body. She felt elated. This was what she had been waiting for a long time. And she knew that no matter what, she will take everything that Angel offered this time, would that be pleasure, financial security or friendship. Life was short after all. At least for her.

The End.


End file.
